


Sara Can't Cook

by DeathFraud, sdlonyernayr



Series: Sara Diggs Daveed [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Affection, Anxiety, F/M, Hypoglycemia, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathFraud/pseuds/DeathFraud, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdlonyernayr/pseuds/sdlonyernayr
Summary: this is for sara but i ship it so hard





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathFraud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathFraud/gifts).



Sara finished up in the bathroom and washed her hands before checking the time on her phone—6:00PM. Right on schedule. Usually, she held her bathroom breaks off until she knew she didn't have anything planned to interfere with, but today she was on a roll.

The apartment was empty and quiet except for the presence of their cat and dog. She had to cook for Daveed before he got back, which would be around seven o'clock (or at least that's what she hoped). Seldom did he stray away from set times. She always awaited the days he staggered home late with some stupid excuse on his tongue that she would be in too much of a good mood not to kiss away.

Cooking went well, for the most part. She decided to make it slightly complex because she did have an hour and was in no rush. That only revealed itself as a bad idea when she started running out of time and wasn't even halfway done with cooking—why had she convinced herself she could spice things up again?

She found herself rushing, dialling up the stove and mixing things so fast she was sure to burn herself one way or another. Her phone's clock earned her attention just about every five seconds, because she knew Daveed would be home any minute and she was not in the mood to leave his stomach empty for any longer than it needed to be.

That seemed to trigger a rumbling that came from her own. When was the last time she had eaten? Between all the games she played and boredom she endeared whilst her boyfriend being away, she couldn't remember.

Nonetheless, she wouldn't stop. The food was almost finished anyway, so she found herself working through the potential risk of a hypoglycaemic attack. It wouldn't be long before Daveed was home and she could stuff her face.

Or so she thought.

A half hour passed and she had the food laid out on the table, flush and ready to be consumed.

Forty-five minutes and her hands were shaking. She turned up the air conditioning despite being in a t-shirt and undies.

An hour and she was sitting alone at the table, head spinning and glaring straight at the door.

"Sorry I'm late, babe," Daveed strutted in through the door as always closing it behind him and making sharp movements as he slipped his shoes off. "Me and the guys got caught up."

Sara didn't say anything, not even acknowledging the pet name like she usually did. Thank god he hadn't called her his baby girl or else she would have passed out right then and there.

Her eyes followed him as he stepped into the kitchen after removing his thin jacket. She didn't bother to move, not thinking her limbs could handle any unnecessary actions.

"Are you okay?" Daveed was standing at the end of the table, starring with those big eyes of his.

Sara couldn't read him like she usually could in her state of fatigue, "The food's cold." It was mumbled into the palm she was leaning on, elbow pressed hard into the surface of the table.

"We can heat it up," Daveed suggested, before softening his tone and fixing his words. "I'll heat it up."

As he moved to take the food, Sara nearly growled at him, "You were supposed to be back an hour ago. I can understand a few minutes, but I've just been waiting for so long."

Daveed immediately put the food down, going over to kneel next to the seat Sara was sitting on. "You're slurring your words. When was the last time you ate?"

"I was waiting for you," Sara whined, then groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose in pain.

"Sara."

When she opened her eyes again, she could see a blurred outline of her boyfriend's scowl. She knew he wasn't mad at her. They had lived together for almost a year. He was most likely mad at himself for keeping her waiting for so long and his instinct to protect her was coming on. At least she wasn't too tired to figure that out.

"Can you make it to the couch?"

Sara shook her head no.

Daveed hoisted the small girl into his arms and carried her to their couch, gently laying her down on half of it then rushing to heat the food up.

He paced and paced, willing the stupid microwave to spin faster or—or something! The last thing he wanted was the love of his life dying on the couch because he was an asshole and didn't come home on time.

Breathing, he tried to stay focused on the task at hand.

When the microwave beeped, he moved quickly to grab everything they would need and rushed back to the living room. Everything was placed on the coffee table as if he had some secret waiter capabilities he hadn't known about. (To be fair, this wasn't the first time Sara was having a hypoglycaemic episode.)

"Babygirl," Daveed called softly, sitting on the other side of the couch and taking the food. He placed a gentle hand on his girlfriend's knee and shook gently to get her attention.

Sara was way too tired and shaky to be angry anymore.

Daveed coaxed her into eating, feeding her until she was able to shift up into a full-on sitting position on her own. She leaned her head against his shoulder and let him feed her even when she had the strength to lift the spoon on her own.

"Mm," Finally, she turned her head away and scowled. Her boyfriend rose his eyebrows questioningly.

She sighed, "Thanks. But can you promise me something?"

"What?" Daveed was slightly cautious, knowing that despite Sara and her small stature, she was almost always up to no good. Her attitude was through the roof and the only reason why they hadn't had much playful banter that night was because she had been on the verge of passing out. So anything she came up with now would surely be something to burst his bubble.

Sara smirked, "I get to pick the movies for movie night three nights in a row."

That made Daveed practically deflate, "Whaaaaaaat?"

She gave a shrug, as if to say it wasn't her problem.

"You're horrible to me," He lifted the spoon to her lips again, but she dodged to steal a kiss.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> this is for sara but i ship it so hard


End file.
